After Midnight
by MegTDJ
Summary: A late night conversation. DanJan


Title: After Midnight  
Author: MegTDJ  
Date: Oct. 12, 2004  
Category: Fluff  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Daniel/Janet  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: A late night conversation.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Alas and alack.

Author's notes: My little contribution in honour of Dan/Jan Day. Nothing but fluff. I hope you enjoy it!  
  


xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**After Midnight**  
  
"Daniel, do I look fat?"

"No, you look pregnant."

Janet scowled at her half-asleep husband's back. How dare he come up with a smart answer? Weren't husbands supposed to trip all over themselves trying to tell their wives that no, of course she doesn't look fat, and he loves her no matter what? Daniel was cheating.

"Will you love me even if I look like a fat, old woman for the rest of my life?"

Daniel sighed and rolled over to face her. "You won't... but yes, I would if you did. Why are you worrying about this all of a sudden?"

Janet looked down at her swollen belly and stroked it self-consciously. "Because I look like a beached whale lying here," she moaned. "And... I found a grey hair this morning."

Daniel's hand joined hers in tenderly stroking her bulge. "You're turning forty in a couple of weeks, Janet," he said. "Grey hairs are to be expected."

"You don't have any."

Daniel gave her a saucy grin. "Well, I'm younger than you."

Janet swatted him, making him laugh and raise his hands to defend himself. "By less than a year, Daniel. See if I don't give you all kinds of grief over your fortieth come July."

Daniel laughed again and raised himself up on one elbow to kiss her. With his other hand he lightly cupped the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I don't care about any of it, Janet," he said. "As long as you and the baby are healthy, I'll be a very happy man."

Janet cursed her fluctuating hormones as she felt herself starting to cry at his overwhelming sweetness. In order to nip it in the bud, she grabbed his face and kissed him so passionately his arm collapsed from under him. He returned it almost hungrily, until Janet's head was reeling, too.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she said breathlessly once she had released him.

Daniel panted for breath for a few moments before he was able to reply. "Well..." he said, but had to stop to clear his throat in order to continue. "I'm not sure, but I'm extremely glad you did it."

Janet grinned. She never did understand just what Daniel had seen in her that made him rethink his vow to never love again after the death of his wife, and she was always surprised at his attitude that he was the lucky one in their relationship. Not that she was complaining - it was wonderful to be worshipped by such an amazing man.

He rested his head against her mountainous stomach and took to stroking it again. Janet, in turn, stroked his hair, and the two of them lay there in silence for a minute or two.

Finally, however, amazing man or not, she had to say what she had originally intended to say. She felt rather guilty for trying to set him up like she had - asking a loaded question in the hopes that he'd give the wrong answer and could then be guilted into doing whatever she asked - but at the time it had seemed her best option. Now it was time for a different approach.

"Daniel?"

"Mmm?"

She melted at the love she heard in his voice even in this one little non-word. Yep, she was definitely starting to feel guilty.

"Could you do me a big... _big_ favour?"

"Of course I will. Anything."

Okay, now he was just being unfair. She almost burst into tears again at his devotion. She knew very well that he _would_ do anything for her, even die for her if it was necessary, but what she was about to request wasn't exactly that urgent.

Well, it wouldn't seem that way to him, anyway.

When a few seconds went by without her saying anything, Daniel slowly raised his head to look at her. "Oh, you're not," he said in disbelief.

Janet bit her lip and nodded.

Daniel sighed and flopped back down onto her belly. "Again?" he groaned.

"I'm sorry! I really am, but..."

"I know, I know... it's the pregnancy hormones." He sighed again and lifted his head enough to place a firm kiss on the bulge. "You're not even born, and you and your mama have already got Daddy tied around your little fingers," he said playfully. "I swear the two of you are conspiring against me."

Janet gave him a sheepish smile as he climbed out of the bed and started getting dressed. "Don't forget the..."

"Raspberry sauce, I know," he finished for her. "You know, I'm really starting to regret moving to this end of town. Life would be a hell of a lot easier for me if we lived closer to that place. Or maybe I could petition the frozen yogurt places around here to stay open after midnight, too. You'd think they would, what with women around here getting pregnant and all."

"You're a saint, Daniel."

"I know." Now fully dressed, Daniel leaned down to kiss her briefly once again. "Just don't fall asleep before I get back this time."

Janet looked as innocent as she possibly could. "I won't. I promise."

"Uh huh." He stepped over to the door and opened it. "I won't be long."

"Okay. Oh, Daniel?"

He had just stepped through the doorway, but he popped his head back in the room at her call. "Yes, my love?" he said, his eyes sparkling with humour.

"I love you."

He grinned and blew her a kiss. "I love you, too, Moby."

Janet's jaw dropped in horror and she threw her pillow at the door just as Daniel jerked it closed. She smiled and shook her head as she heard his laughter growing fainter and fainter until the front door slammed behind him.

"He is so going to regret that," she muttered. "Just wait until the next time he goes looking for his Fifth Avenue bar stash."

With thoughts of sweet revenge in mind, she settled in to wait for her husband's return.  
  


The End


End file.
